


Through boredom comes intrigue... and guns

by RobinNightngale



Series: Brentwood [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brentwood AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't have the time for a lot of things in his life including Batman being an ass, and using his detective skills on Tim Drake, but gunfire has always been a bit persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through boredom comes intrigue... and guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/gifts).



    There were a lot of things in this world that Jason didn’t have time for in his life.  Guys who thought they could beat on kids and women were high up there on the list, along with human traffickers, drug dealers that sold to kids, and rapists.  People that interfered with his studies ranked pretty high up there too, he had lost count of how many textbooks he’d launched at Bruce’s head when he had the gall to tell him to finish a report when he was clearly in the middle of studying.

    If the copy of Herland by Charlotte Perkins Gilman he was currently reading in the library showed anything, it was that Bruce’s hard head hadn’t yet dented the spine.  Sitting in the library was one of the few places that Jay could get away from the rest of the campus residents, very little of them had the prerogative to enter the building.  He was almost positive it was out of fear of missing out on their daily quota of fights.  The place was pretty barren, a few of the younger students roaming the shelves along with a few more studious older ones monopolizing tables.  Jason even noticed that on the other side of the shelves to his right sat the school’s resident bad boy, face stuck to a piece of paper as he slept softly, just like every other time Jay saw him.

    Jason didn’t understand how the hell the kid could be in every single one of his classes, he was even in the ones advanced for a senior and the ‘Bad boy of Brentwood’ was a fucking sophomore.  Not that Jay gave a flying fish head about the guy, it was just no one could call him unobservent.  Bruce had already told him that he had run a background check on the kid and found nothing worth commenting on about any gang behavior, that could mean he was either too good to get caught or not in one at all.  Either way it meant that he wasn’t Jason’s problem.

    Focus waning, the young man tried to return his attention back on the book he was planning on writing an in depth analysis of for his English class.  It had been assigned earlier in the week but he couldn’t help already getting a jump on it, it’s not every day that a teacher assigns an essay that is utterly up to the student.  Jason was pretty sure that it was only an attempt to actually get people to put effort in, and not just slack off, but he’d take it and run.

    He hadn’t been the only one too.  Sparing a glance, Jay looked back over at the young man on the other side of the bookshelf sleeping.  Earlier that day he had passed by their English teacher looking exasperatedly at Tim while the latter had looked as if he wanted to melt into the lockers he leaned against.  He remembered the way the teacher had talked to Tim, how he mentioned he at first he had thought the young man had gotten someone else to write the paper, but upon rereading he had dismissed the thought.  From what Jason caught as he fiddled with his locker through and  his earbuds ‘conveniently’ not playing any music, Tim had finished the project earlier than the rest of the class and gotten a perfect score.

    Jay nearly dropped his notebook when he had heard the topic was a research essay on how effective Batman had been on decreasing crime.  He had watched in awe through the slats in the locker door as the teacher had attempted to persuade the teen into telling him why he never applied himself like this all the time.  For all his efforts all he received was a half hearted shrug and Tim’s eyes shifting uncomfortably away.

    Their conversation hadn’t lasted much longer, Tim making an excuses to get away from the older man’s accusing eyes and pressure.  Jason still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact the school slacker and bad boy could surprise him like that, even as he sat in the library staring at him hours later.  Disturbing his thought process, his pants vibrated, the alarm on his phone going off to remind him not to get too lost in his book.  Even at 17 Bruce still wanted Robin patrolling with Batman most nights, and as pleasant of a detective distraction Tim had proven to be he couldn’t waste more of his time thinking about the younger boy when he had real pertinent things to occupy himself with.  It was time to sneak out of this hell hole.

 

    There were a lot of things Jason didn’t have time for in his life, but feeling the wind whip through his hair for that meer second of free falling before he shot off another bat-line wasn’t one of them.  He let out a shout of happiness as he sailed through the air, his cape rippling in the air as the ostentatious Robin colors glowed against the lights of Gotham.

    Bruce had sent him ahead as he cleaned up the last of a drug ring and talked with Gordon, which meant Jay could have some fun, maybe punch a bit harder, just enough freedom to really enjoy himself.  Landing on a rooftop he surveyed the land around, his Gotham, the underbelly of the underbelly.  His captivation in its dingey beauty was short lived as shouts from the way he had came caught his attention.

    Spinning just in time, he saw a group of people climbing to the roof of one of the taller buildings he had lept from, in pursuit of a smaller frame running towards the edge.  Jason’s chest clenched, not liking the look of things as he shot off another line and sailed off towards them, hoping he’d time things enough to get between the men and the lone stranger.

    The grey buildings blurred as he took a sharp turn he hoped would angle him perfectly for a drop to save the person.  As he moved though, the figure glanced from the advancing group and the lower roof and backed up.

    Eyes of the Robin masks widening, Jay’s breath caught in his throat, “Kid don’t…  Fuck!!”  He watched the figure step back before running and leaping.  It was almost an immediate reaction to let go of the line early, nowhere close to where he had originally planned to drop, it in turn sent him between the two buildings, where the kid was falling short.

    Their bodies collided with force enough to knock the air out of the smaller one, Jason’s arm wrapping to hold him tight as his other hand was already shooting out another line to the opposite building to stop their descent.  The jerk of the cable on his arm smarted, but he blocked it out to swing them onto the rooftop the person had been aiming for.  Tumbling onto the grit of the building, the two lay panting there for a moment before the smaller scrambled to his feet.

    Jason swore a few times as he climbed up himself, hearing the men across from them shouting and cocking guns, “What the hell were you thinking?!  Why are they even chasing you?!”

    Before the other could get a word out the night came alive with the sounds of shots raining down on them.  Gunfire lit up the air around him, giving Jay the opportunity to see a pair of intense blue eyes burning and alive before he lept out of the line of fire, the lithe figure doing the same before scrambling down another fire escape as the gunmen focused on the brightly colored Robin.

    There hadn’t been another time where he was more thankful for some good waist high cover to duck behind and reorient himself, eyes like those flipped worlds upside down.


End file.
